Shadow Chronicle: The Lords of Darkness
by Spyrothetitan
Summary: An evil organization plans on controlling every dimension in the universe. Will they succeed or will a group of random heros stop them in their tracks? Pairings-Ash/Dawn, Lucario/Umbreon, Luigi/Daisy, Spyro/Elora, Sakura/Syaoran, and Terriermon/Renamon.
1. Prologue

Spyrothetitan: Hey there everyone, since my sister Neptunefox is busy with her Mario fanfic call 'Princes and Plumbers' I decided to do another X-over fanfic. And just to note my other one 'Video Game Trouble' fic wasn't going to work out in the end. So, I hope that this new one will be okay. This is a Anime/Comic/Video Game crossover fanfic. Now with that said and done, enjoy the fanfic.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the characters in this fanfic, except for my OC's. They belong to the following: Clamp, Marvel, Nintendo, Universal, and Bandai.

**Shadow Chronicle: The Lords of Darkness**

**Prologue**

It's a stormy night outside a dark castle surrounded by dark clouds. Inside there is a room with the lights out. Suddenly a small table light on a walnut wood round table comes on revealing a shadowed figure standing in front of it. "The meeting of the Lords of Darkness will now begin," the figure speaks. As the figure finished, the rest of the table lights comes on and reveals eleven more shadowed figures around the table. "You may be seated." The others did as was told and sit in their proper spots. "Alright, who has some news to report on?"

"Well," one of the eleven figures starts, "the latest members of our minions have now been trained to eliminate anyone in their path."

"Good," the first figure replied, "how is process in the War Tank upgrades?"

"My crew just finish putting in our latest weapon of mass destruction," another figure response as a holograph of a bazooka like cannon appears on the center of the round table. "The Atomic Blaster, T.A.B for short, a deadly cannon which fires rounds of atomic ammo that can easily destroy not only a entire village but also capable of destroying a city district as well with one shot."

"Excellent, everything is going as I planned," the first figure notes with an evil smirk on his face.

"Well there is actually one piece of bad news to report on," the fourth figure replies.

"And that is, what," the fifth figure asks.

"Some of the villains that we were considering of joining our group have been taken out."

"Again!?!" the sixth figure yells.

"Unfortunately yes," the fourth figure tells as the holograph of T.A.B disappears and replace with holographic images of some villains being defeated by some good guy, "I sent out a few of my hidden cameras to a couple of dimensions and they took these audiovisual images."

"Aww man, and I was considering making her an official member too," the seventh figure whines.

"Gee I wonder why?" the eighth figure states.

"What is that supposed to mean?" the seventh figure angrily asks.

"What it means is that once again you try to make her a member so that you can flirt with her like you do with every other one," the ninth figure answers while rolling his eyes.

"He has a point," the tenth figure states, "You have been trying making any beautiful female baddie that you lay your eyes on a member about two years now."

"Hey I can't help it if I'm trying not to make this a sausage feast," the seventh figure proclaims, "Besides we need a feminine figure that can make any male hero to go gaga over and fall to one of our traps."

"Gee and here I thought that we got one when you joined the group," the eleventh figure jokingly states as he chuckles at his comment.

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK RIGHT NOW!!" the seventh figure yells.

"Make me pansy boy," the eleventh figure challenges as both started to argue. As the argument grew with now ten of the twelve shadow figures arguing, the final figure sighed as he looked beside him at the first figure that rolled his eyes in frustration as this argument was going on in the middle of the meeting.

"ENOUGH," the first figure yells as he slams his right fist getting everyone's attention, "now is not the time or place to have this pointless argument and as for having new members, it's not going matter when our plan for domination is complete!"

"Speaking of plan, what is this plan you have anyways," the eighth figure questions.

"Simple, we just be taking over every dimension."

"Ok and how do we do that exactly," the second figure asks.

"By using this," the first figure answers as he use his magic powers to reveal a old, ancient, platinum book with gold lining and four colored jewels on four corners of both the cover and the back: a ruby gem on the top right corner, a sapphire gem on the lower left corner, a emerald gem on the top left corner, and a amethyst gem on the lower right corner. "The book you see before you is know as The Book of Dimensions; a book that explains everything on dimensions and also tells on how to control every dimension in the entire universe."

"You mean that piece of junk is going to help us take over every dimension in the universe," the seventh figure asks in disbelief.

"That's right."

"You're kidding right," the fifth figure questions.

"No I'm not," the first figure replies as he looks around knowing that the ten figures didn't believe him. "Look, you all just go get your troops ready and leave the rest of the plan to me, and I'll call when it is time to attack?"

"Alright," the other figures reply simultaneously.

"Good, now if there's nothing else to discuss this meeting is adjourned," the first figure states. The figures disband and go to set up their troops for the invasion leaving the first and the twelve shadow figures in the meeting room. The first figure turns around and walks towards the back of the room with the twelve figure following behind. Lights of the room turn on to reveal a giant machine device. "Tomas, you're in charge until I get back."

"Going on a little trip are we?" the twelve figure, who is now known as Tomas, asks.

"Just to visit a old friend of mine, I won't be long." the first figure answers as he holds up his left hand glowing a dark shade of red to reveal a purple human-sized portal.

"Well make sure you bring back a souvenir from your trip," Tomas states with an evil grin on his face.

"Don't fret my friend, I will." the first figure chuckles evilly as he walks through the portal.

In an abandoned dimension lives an old woman with long gray hair wearing red lens goggles and jump suit sitting in a green mechanical chair standing on one leg and is connecting by pipes to make a web like design on back of the chair. She is shuffling her fortune-telling cards when she feels a presence that she has not felt in 35 years. She did not even look back as a tall figure wearing a black robe with grey lining and a picture of the omega with two swords cross each other and a gold torch with a black fire lit on it comes out of the purple portal behind her. "It's you."

"That's right," the figure replies as he removes the hood of his robe to reveal his face, "You're old apprentice is back."

"Tell me why you're here, Mar."

"What I can't visit my very old friend Madame Web," Mar proclaims as he walks around the chair and stands in front of her, "Can't come and say hello to my former teacher, my former sensei, my former friend after she vanquished me to some unknown dimension and left me there with no food or water to let me suffer and eventually die."

""Mar, you know why I had to vanquish you 35 years ago," Madame Web replies to him with an ignoring look on her face.

"Oh yeah I know," Mar tells her angrily, "You vanquished me because you were jealous that I was fast becoming better than you would be."

"I vanquished you because you were being consumed by your own greed and lust for power that you put a dimension in danger of destruction."

"Once again you make up excuses to cover up the truth," Mar notes, "Heck, that dimension wasn't even worth saving that only have plants and big giant bugs."

"Well if you would have looked there's a small village on the other side that would have been destroyed."

"Typical," Mar signs and shakes his head in disbelief, "You know I once considered you as a friend."

"I know," Madame Web replies, "but you had to consider that was in the past it's time to move on."

"You're right," Mar notes as he raises his right hand and starts to glow dark red, "That's why I have to get rid of you."

"What are you…?" Madame Web questions before feeling like something is being pull out of her.

"You see in order for me to take over every dimension, you need to be disposed of," Mar explains as he takes out a glass bottle from his robe, "So I'll be taking your life force just to be sure you don't interfere."

"You won't get away with this." Madame Web states as her struggles to keep her life force in tack.

"Oh but I already have," Mar relies, "Goodbye old friend."

"Aaarrgghhh!!!" Madame Web screams as a white stream life force comes out of her body and heads into the glass jar leaving her body lifeless.

"Perfect," Mar states to himself as he corks the glass bottle so the life force won't escape. He then looks at the lifeless body of his former teacher and smirks evilly, "Well it has been fun, but it is time to put my plan into action." Mar replies as he opens to portal and enters it, leaving the lifeless body of his former friend behind.

Back at the meeting room, Tomas is busy finishing with adjustments to the giant machine device when the purple portal comes up and reveals Mar walking out of it. Tomas gets up and walks over to greet him. "Welcome back, did you have fun catching up on old times?"

"Oh yeah it was a blast," Mar replies with an evil smirk on his face.

"You brought back anything interesting?" Tomas questions.

"As a matter of fact I did," Mar notes as he pulls out the glass corked bottle with Madame Web's life force in it and hands it over to Tomas, "A little souvenir I got while I was there, you know where to put it."

"Right away," Tomas replies as he takes the bottle a puts on a self with other glass bottles.

"After you done there call on the other members a tell them to begin the invasion."

"As you wish Mar," Tomas states as he left the meeting room leaving Mar alone in the room.

"Hee, hee, hee, with Madame Web out of the way I will take over every dimension and rule this universe, every will soon bow down to the me Mar Underwood, HAHAHA!!!"

Meanwhile in a drafty old place on Bleeker Street, a middle-aged man that goes by the name of Doctor Strange was busy meditating when suddenly he felt an evil presence that he has not felt before, it snaps him out of his meditation and gives him a server headache. At the same time his fateful servant, Wong, walks into the room with a tea tray and sees his master is trouble. He quickly puts the tray down on a nearby table runs over to his master. "Master what's wrong?"

"I sense an evil that I haven't felt before," Dr. Strange replies as he struggles to stand up.

"What is it Master?"

"I don't know, but I also fear that this dimension along with many others is in grave danger if it is not stopped."

"What should we do," Wong asks as Dr. Strange ponders on a solution. He then comes up with an idea.

"Wong you go and get more tea ready, I am going to summon a few people for assistance."

"Yes my master," Wong replies as he exits the room, leaving his master alone.

_I hope this work not only for earth's sake but for every other dimensions sakes as well,_Dr. Strange thinks to himself as he begins to use his powers to summon people that can help.

Spyrothetitan: there you go the prologue is done. Anyways, I don't when my sister will get done with her story but if not expect more of this to come. So please read and review and no flames please. Until next time, this is Spyrothetitan saying see ya.


	2. Ch 1: The Invasion and the Summoning

Spyrothetitan: Hey there again I'm back with a new chapter. So let's get start.

**Disclaimer**: You already know.

**The Invasion and the Summoning**

It is a chilly winter day in the city of Manhattan and everyones favorite web swinging hero known as Spider-Man is making his daily rounds through the city. Unfortunately, he is swinging against the wind current making the cold air blow in his face.

"Antarctica would be warmer than this! Just my luck, even Mother Nature is against me today! Late to work, missed lunch with MJ, and lost Mysterio in a puff of smoke last night. Geez it has not been the best week for me; then again when do I ever have a good week, let alone a great week or best week?" Spider complains as he lands on the ledge of the Empire State Building. "Brr, now the question is where could Mysterio puff off to last night," Spider questions as he rubs his arms for warmth. Suddenly his spider sense goes off in his head. "Uh-oh, spider sense is tingling now what?" Spider looks up and sees dark crimson clouds moving across the big city towards his position. "Okay, either this is a sign of trouble or the weather man lied to me again?"

"AAAHHHHH!!!!"

"Uh oh trouble," Spider notes as he looks down and spots a group of people being chase by an army of troops wearing maroon armor that look almost like a storm troopers armor. Spider swings his way down to the streets and is now standing in front of the army. "Alright gentlemen, I need to see your ID's and passports please."

"Who in the world is this freak?" one of the troops questions.

"I don't know, but he looks pretty stupid in that bug costume of his," another trooper answers.

"Okay first of all, its arachnid not bug, arachnid. Second of all, look who is talking! You all look like you just came from a Star Wars Convention, so I don't want to hear about my costume being stupid."

"We don't have time for this, step aside or you will be destroyed like everything else is going to be in this dimension," the troop leader that have a green painted stripe across his chest plate orders.

"You will not destroy this dimension, you will go home, have a cup of tea and chill," Spider quips as he jester his right hand like a Jedi does.

"Kill him."

"Crap!" Spider replies as he dodges from the rifle fires and starts to hop trying not to get hit by the shots being fired. "Great, this week gets worst and worst by the minute."

________________________________________________________________________

On the side of a mountain side highway a bar stands where a mutant call Wolverine just finishes up with his last glass of beer for the day before he starts heading back to Xavier's Institute. "Here ya go, keep the change," Wolverine tells the bartender as he hands a few bucks and some change to pay for the five beers he had.

"Thank you sir," the bartender replies as Wolverine walks out of the bar and heads toward his motorcycle. After swinging his leg over the bike, he revs the engine and starts to head home. A few miles later, Wolverine suddenly stops his bike on the side of the road, looks up, and sees some dark crimson clouds moving towards him from the side of the mountain.

"What the hell is…" Wolverine starts before a voice interrupts him.

"Logan come in."

"What's going on Charles?"

"The mansion is under attack, get here immediately."

"On my way," Wolverine replies as he starts up his bike again, but he only gets a couple miles down the road when he is stopped by a troop of soldiers in the same maroon armor.

"Freeze and surrender, or be destroyed," the head troop leader with a yellow painted stripe across his chest plate orders.

"You really don't want to give me orders, bub."

"Oh and why is that?"

"Because I don't take them very well, those giving the orders end up in pieces," Wolverine answers.

"We'll see about that! Troops open fire," the troop leader commands and the others follow orders and fires upon Wolverine, causing him to collapse onto the road pavement. "Ha, what you have to say to that, tough guy," the leader asks only to see Wolverine starting to standing back up. "WHAT THE HELL!!!!"

"I tried to warn you, I'm not so easy to kill which is good for me," Wolverine notes as he brought out his silver claws from his knuckles, "but not so good for the rest of you punks."

"Shit! Troops attack," the leader yells panicked. The group of men runs towards Wolverine ready for combat. In turn, Wolverine rushes toward them and jumps in the air, claws out.

________________________________________________________________________

In a small little town call Tomoeda, an innocent, emerald eyed, little girl named Sakura Kinomoto heads toward Tomoeda Elementary School when she recognizes an amber haired boy not too far ahead as her former rival, now good friend. "Syaoran-kun," Sakura happily calls out to him as she skates up behind him. After hearing a voice calling his name, the amber haired boy turns around and spots Sakura rollerblading toward him causing him to blush.

"Morning." Syaoran replies as Sakura catches up to him.

"Good morning Syaoran-kun, ready for that music test today?" Sakura happily asks.

"Sure am," Syaoran replies, "You ready for that spelling test?"

"There's a spelling test today, HOE, I completely forgotten about it!" Sakura panics. Syaoran just chuckles as he sees his former rival in a state of worry.

"Don't worry," Syaoran tells her, "I have my notes for you to look through, and the test is going be in the afternoon, so, you'll have plenty of time to study."

"Really, oh thank you Syaoran-kun." Sakura replies excitedly.

"Sure, no problem." Syaoran tells her as tries to hide his now blush face.

"Good morning Sakura-chan, Li-kun." A voice came out of nowhere as both Sakura and Syaoran turn to see a raven hair girl of the same age.

"Oh Tomoyo-chan, good morning." Sakura happily greets her other best friend and cousin.

"Morning." Syaoran responds.

"So are either of you going to try out for the play in the spring festival this Sunday?" Tomoyo questions.

"Hoe, I forgot about that too," Sakura responds, "I was planning to try it out after cheerleading practice."

"What about you, Li-kun?" Tomoyo asks.

"Not really actually." Syaoran answers.

"Hoe, why not?" Sakura questions perplexed. Tomoyo just giggles as she knows the reason Syaoran is not going to try out.

"I think I might know Sakura-chan," Tomoyo responds as she tells Sakura about their last play they did.

"That's going to scar me for the rest of my life." Syaoran replies as Tomoyo finishes explaining.

"Oh come on Syaoran-kun," Sakura tells Syaoran, "It's not like you'll get the same part two plays in a row."

"Well, I don't know."

"Oh come on Syaoran-kun, please." Sakura pleads to him with puppy dog eyes making Tomoyo giggle at the sight of Syaoran's blush face.

"Well…" was all Syaoran says before both he and Sakura sense a strange feeling.

"What's wrong?" Tomoyo asks with a worry look on her face.

"Something is coming." Syaoran answers as he, Sakura, and Tomoyo suddenly look up and sees a group of dark crimson clouds coming from Penguin King Park.

"What is…" Sakura questions only to be answer by clanging sounds of armor hitting each other. Sakura, Syaoran, and Tomoyo look back down to see a group of troops in maroon armor approaching them.

"Well, well, well what have we here?" the troop leader with a blue painted stripe across his chest plate questions.

"Looks like a few kids, sir." one of the troops answers.

"That was a rhetorical question you idiot." the troop leader exclaims.

"Sorry."

"Who are you?" Syaoran asks while protectively standing between the army and his friends.

"Sorry that is classified information," the troop leader answers, "Now be good little children and surrender."

"And what if we refused?" Syaoran asks while bringing out his sword.

"Oh, it looks like we have someone wanting to play Mr. Hero," the troop leader mocks. "If I were you kid I would be more worried about your friends."

"What are you…"

"Syaoran-kun!" Sakura voice calls out as Syaoran turns around to see both Sakura and Tomoyo being held captive by two of the troops that are holding their guns to the girls' heads.

"Let them go, now!" Syaoran yells at the troop leader.

"Only if you drop your weapon and surrender," the troop leader notes, "it's a simple choice kid, surrender or your friend's brains will go splat, so what's it going to be?"

_Damn it, now what am I going to do, if I fight Sakura and Daidouji will be killed, but if I surrender these troops would take over Tomoeda, what can I do?_ Syaoran thinks as he just finds himself stuck between a rock and a hard place.

________________________________________________________________________

Somewhere in a forested area, a white and green rabbit like creature with long ears that hangs from the both sides and a horn on top of its head lays in a patch of grass watching the leaves blow in the wind and enjoying the peaceful atmosphere; however the peace also makes him is bored. "Man, ever since we defeated the D-reaper, it has been nothing but absolutely boring around here," the rabbit creature tells no one as he starts to stand up and stretch a little and starts to walk to the forest exit. "I wonder if Guilmon wants to do something fun today," the rabbit asks himself as he walks out of the forest. The creature then looks around until he spots a red dinosaur creature digging through a side of a tall rock. "Hey Guilmon," the rabbit creature calls out as he runs over to the dinosaur. The red dinosaur stops its digging and turns around to see the rabbit coming towards him and smiles as he sees his friend coming his way.

"Hey Terriermon, what's up?" Guilmon happily replies.

"Nothing that's the problem," Terriermon answers, "I was coming to ask if you want to do something fun today."

"I like to, Terriermon," Guilmon sadly replies, "but I'm kind of busy."

"You are?" Terriermon questions.

"Yep, I'm making a storage area so I can save my donuts and breads that Takatomon gave me," Guilmon happily replies.

"Oh, alright then," Terriermon sadly replies as he starts to walk away. "I'll let you get back to it, so I'll see ya around."

"Okay, bye bye," Guilmon responds as he returns to his digging.

_Well it's good to see that Guilmon got something to do,_ Terriermon thinks as he walks through a rough rocky desert area; _hum, maybe Renamon wants to do something fun,_ Terriermon stops in his tracks at the thought._ Wait what am I saying, this is Renamon we're talking about here, she won't properly want to do fun stuff, then why am I thinking about asking her anyways,_ Terriermon ponders to himself when he felt his heart beating and his face heating up to make a blush. He manages to calm himself down,_ oh well it wouldn't hurt to ask her._ Terriermon thinks as he continues to walk then spots a yellow anthropomorphic fox like creature, with long fingerless purple gloves with a ying-yang symbol on the back of both gloves, standing on her right leg with her eyes close as she is in a deep meditating stance. As Terriermon sees her, his heart starts beating faster again; he quickly fights off the feeling as he plots to sneak up and scare her. He puts his plan into action as he creeps toward a nearby rock situated behind Renamon and climbs upon it. Terriermon then prepares to jump when he is interrupted.

"Don't even think about it," Renamon replies; scaring Terriermon and causing him to lose his balance and fall face first to the ground.

"How did you know I was here," Terriermon questions.

"Your breathing," Renamon states as she stands back on both of her legs, opens her blue eyes, and turns around to face her ally currently on the ground. "Next time breathe through your nose and not through your mouth."

"Right I'll remember that for next time," Terriermon replies as he stands up, brushing off the dirt.

"Anyway, can I help you with something," Renamon asks.

"What…oh, right," Terriermon responds, "I'm here to ask if you want to something fun together, what do you say?"

"Sorry, busy," Renamon replies as she starts her meditation once more.

"Oh, come on," Terriermon whines as he hops on top of Renamon's head, "it has been boring here since we left Henry and the other tamers and Guilmon is busy making a storage area for his food."

"Sorry to hear that," Renamon replies stoicly.

"Well can I at least…" Terriermon starts before he spots something in the distance, "uh, Renamon?"

"For the last time Terriermon, I'm..." Renamon replies vexed before opening her eyes and noticing the dark crimson clouds coming towards them, "What is that?"

"That is what I was going to ask you," Terriermon quips before both he and Renamon spot bullets flying in towards them. They both jump and dodge out of the way of the bullets paths.

"Keep firing men, and remember that our main objective is to conquer this dimension," the maroon armor troop leader with an orange painted stripe across his chest plate yells out.

"YES SIR!!" the troops reply enthusiastically.

"Where was the greeting or a heads up," Terriermon asks causing Renamon to give him an annoyed look. "What, I'm only...alright I'll stop asking dumb questions."

"Let's just take care of these morons," Renamon states as she jumps out from behind the rock that shielded them and runs straight toward the mass of troops.

"I'm right behind you," Terriermon calls out to her as he follows. He smiles to himself as he follows Renamon into battle; _maybe this day won't be so boring after all._

________________________________________________________________________

On a plain grassy field of a place call Stone Hill, a small purple dragon named Spyro and his golden dragonfly friend Sparx, are lying shaded under a tree relaxing after a day of hard work. "Man, if I have to do another assignment today I'll kill myself," Spyro tells his buddy.

"Buzz-buzz," Sparx agrees exhausted.

"You know Sparx; we really need a vacation again to get away from all of these assignments that we're doing for the elders," Spyro states as he sits up from his spot, "Maybe a nice trip back to Dragon Shores would help us out."

"Buzz," Sparx strongly disagrees.

"Alright, where do you want to go then," Spyro questions.

"Buzz-buzz-buzz," Sparx answers.

"Huh, to Avalar," Spyro replies, "You want to head there?"

"Buzz," Sparx replies as Spyro thinks for a moment.

"Alright we can go there," Spyro tells Sparx, "Besides I kind of made a promise to someone that I would visit her."

"Buzz-buzz-buzz-buzz," Sparx taunts with a smirk on his face.

"And what is that suppose to mean," Spyro exclaims embarrassed.

"Buzz-buzz-buzz," Sparx replies as he spots his friend's blushing face and chuckles.

Spyro notices he's blushing and tries to hide it by looking away. "Let's just go, okay," Spyro states flushed as they both head towards the portal to Dragon Shores which would eventually lead to Winter Tundra. It takes the two friends about five minutes before they finally wind up in Winter Tundra. "Well here we are, back in Avalar."

"Buzz-buzz," Sparx replies.

"Right to Autumn Plains then," Spyro notes as the dragonfly nods in agreement. They make their way to a teleporter that leads to Autumn Plains and hop in; shortly they come upon a scene of trees with golden brown and yellow leafs, with a rectangular pool situated between the trees, and a stone like castle that surrounds the courtyard like field. "It hasn't change a bit."

"Buzz-buzz," Sparx agrees then spots a certain faun with long brown hair, emerald green eyes, and wearing a green tank top near the pool dipping her feet or more accurately hooves in the water and nudges Spyro.

Spyro looks where Sparx is looking and smiles; "Hey, Elora," Spyro calls out as both him and Sparx walk towards the pool. The faun looks up as she hears her name called and smiles as she sees the purple dragon and the golden dragonfly coming toward her.

"Hey, Spyro, hey, Sparx," Elora happily replies as the dragon and the dragonfly walks up to her, "What are two doing here?"

"We needed a vacation from the daily assignments." Spyro answers.

"Buzz-buzz-buzz-buzz-buzz-buzz," Sparx taunts with a smirk. The statement causes both Spyro and Elora to blush.

"Sparx, shut up will ya, you're killing me here," Spyro whispers to Sparx.

"Buzz-buzz-buzz," Sparx snickers as he begins to fly away to explore the rest of Autumn Plains leaving the dragon and faun alone.

"Sorry about Sparx," Spyro apologies still blushing.

"Oh no, it's ok," Elora assures still blushing then an awkward silence falls between the two.

"Look, Elora there's..." Spyro begins.

"Spyro, I..." Elora replies at the same time which causes both of them to fall silent again. "You go first."

"You sure?" Spyro asks as he sees her nodding in responds. "Okay... (takes a deep breath)...Elora there is something that I want to tell you."

"What is it Spyro?" Elora asks confusinged.

"Well...I....Elora, I lo-," It is all Spyro could say before he spots a group of dark crimson clouds coming from behind the castle, "What the heck?"

"What," Elora asks before she turns around and sees what Spyro is looking at, "I have never seen that before."

"Same her-," Spyro replies before he and Elora hears a loud buzzing sound coming from the castle, "That was Sparx!"

"It sounds like he is in trouble," Elora states worried.

"Let's go," Spyro directs as he rushes toward the castle.

"Right," Elora agrees as she follows him to the castle. Once inside both Elora and Spyro notice Sparx being chased by a group of soldiers wearing maroon armor.

"SPARX," they both call out in concern.

"Buzz-buzz," Sparx replies as he rushes toward them and hides behind Elora temporarily halting the group of soldiers.

"Freeze and surrender, or be destroyed," the troop leader with a gray painted stripe across his chest plate orders.

"Who are you, what do you want," Elora asks a twinge of fear evident in her voice.

"That is classified information," the troop leader states as he points his gun at Elora, "Now surrender, or you will be nothing but a fairy tale."

"I don't think so," Spyro notes as he steps between Elora and the troop leader, "I don't know who you'll are, but I'll tell you this you hurt her or my dragonfly friend and you'll be having a well done butt on a platter for dinner."

"Spyro," Elora quietly replies.

"Alright then purple lizard, if that's the way you want it then you'll be the first on the endangered species list," the troop leader retorts. "Troops kill the purple newt!"

"YES SIR," the group replies as they run towards Spyro.

"Bad choice," Spyro quips as he begins to charge towards the group of soldiers.

"SPYRO," Elora yells out to her purple friend.

"BUZZ," Sparx calls to his pal.

_Well, so much for my vacation,_ Spyro thinks as he charges to battle.

________________________________________________________________________

On a plain grassy field with a couple of trees stands a small rectangular wooden house with a wooden patio and a wooden mailbox standing out front. Then from out of nowhere, a brown shelled turtle with wings wearing a pilot's hat with goggles carrying a mail bag swoops down to the mailbox. It then opens it up, grabs a letter from the mail bag and puts it in the mailbox. "Mail Call," the winged turtle calls out as it flies away from the house. A tall skinny man with a black mustache and brown hair, wearing brown boots, blue overalls, a green long sleeve shirt, white gloves, and a green hat walks out to the mailbox and grabs the letter then heads back inside.

"Hey big bro, we got a letter from the castle," the man calls out. His brother, a short, stout man also with a black mustache and brown hair, wearing brown boots, blue overalls, a red long sleeve shirt, white gloves, and a red hat comes down the stairs to inspect the letter further.

"What's it say Luigi," Mario asks with a slight yawn as he just rolled out of bed.

"Well let's see," the younger brother begins.

Dear Mario,

I am hosting a birthday party for Princess Daisy at the castle and I was hoping that you could come! It is at 2:30 on Saturday in the castle courtyard (it's a picnic sort of party!). I hope to see you there!

Yours Truly,

Princess Toadstool

Peach

PS: Bring Luigi along with you! You know his attendance will be wanted! 

"What does she mean by that," Luigi exclaims in confusion.

"Nothing....nothing at all," Mario replies, trying to avoid the question. "Anyways, what time is it?"

"Its noon," the flabbergasted younger brother answers, "you over slept again."

"Its not oversleeping, it's called sleeping in. You should try it sometime," Mario quips.

Luigi rolls his eyes and heads for the refrigerator to grab a box of cereal from the top. "I like to stay on a schedule thank you very much." He then grabs a bowl from the cabinet and pours his brother some cereal. "I'm going to get some gardening in before we go to the castle. Call me in around 1 so I can get ready and enjoy breakfast," he notes happily as he digs out his gardening gloves and heads for the backdoor.

"Okay, catch you in a little bit," Mario replies between scoops of cereal. He turns back to his cereal as the backdoor slides shut. Minutes later, it opens again, "What did you forget this time?"

"Bro, bro there's something strange going on outside! Crimson clouds of some sort are forming in the sky around the castle," Luigi pants in panic.

"What?!? We better get over there," Mario notes as he quickly jumps up from the table and heads for the door with Luigi close behind.

The brothers run up to the castle to find a horde of men, clad in maroon armor standing on the bridge. "What do you want here," Mario demands of the group.

A single man steps out in front, his armor slightly different from the rest of them as a stripe of black is painted across his chest plate while the others have no such stripe. "Surrender now or be obliterated," the leader states coldly, not answering the question.

"I'll ask again, what do you want? We have not done anything to you so why are you storming the castle," Mario once again demands an answer.

"It is none of your concern, this world will not exist for much longer," the man answers cryptically. "Now if you wish to survive this you will surrender."

"I don't think so," Mario defies.

"Yeah! We have faced this type of situation before and won! We'll do it again! You're going down," Luigi adds confidently.

"As you wish," the leader states then turns to the group behind him; "Men open fire!" The group prepares their guns and aim at the brothers. Mario and Luigi jump toward the group as the first bullets are fired.

________________________________________________________________________

In a thick wooded area called Eterna, is a forest home to different kinds of bug and grass type creatures in the western part of the Sinnoh region. A blue, black, and yellow wolf-human creature with crimson eyes and three spikes on his chest and the back of both hands named Lucario walks around the forest with his eyes closed, focusing on finding his way out of the massive forest, but along the way all he is able to find are cliffs, Pomeg flowers, and a mob of unhappy beedrills that gave him some bad scars all over his body including two small ones on his nuzzle and one lying diagonally across his left eye.

"This is the last time I train in a forest area; I'll stick to my usual training grounds back to the mountains outside of Oreburgh city for now on. The only problem is that I don't know how to get out of this forest. Well, this isn't the first time that life has thrown me a curve ball," Lucario notes to no one as he remembers his past events leading him to his current situation. As he thinks back, Lucario's face begins to sadden and he is about to shed a tear when...

"HELP!!!!" a voice calls out from a distance causing the Lucario to stop walking, open his eyes and looks over in the direction of the scream.

"Hm, someone's in trouble, nah, it's not my problem, so I'll just let it go," Lucario states as he starts walking again.

"Come now Lucario," another voice quips up causing Lucario to stop again and turns to the other direction to sees another Lucario with an amusing smirk on its face as it is leaning against a nearby tree, "You don't want to know where or what the screaming is about?"

"What do you want now," Lucario asks vexed.

"What, can't a certain conscience can't have his own opinion," the conscience Lucario quips again as he moves away from the tree, walks towards the real Lucario and puts his right arm around the Lucario's shoulders, "Besides without me you wouldn't have been able to get away from those beedrills right?"

"After you put me in that position," Lucario notes.

"Hey, even the best pokemon make mistakes too," the conscience Lucario states, "but enough about the beedrills, you should go and check out that call for help."

"And why should I do that," Lucario questions, annoyed at his conscience.

"Because you know and I know it's the right thing to do," the conscience Lucario states, "So, come on, come on."

"Urrrgh, alright, alright, I'll go check it out," Lucario replies frustrated as he heads back toward the direction of the yell. Once he gets there, Lucario spots a black fox with crimson eyes, yellow circles around its legs, ears, and tail, and small yellow circle on its forehead tied up in some kind of webbing in the center of a giant spider web. He then spots a couple of red spider creatures coming towards the captive fox.

"No, stay away please, AAHH," the black fox screams out before two blue aura spheres breaks the spider's web and the webbing that she was being tied in. She falls to the ground landing on her feet and looks up to see Lucario standing in a fighting position. "Uh," the black fox mummers perplexed.

"Quick, get out of here," Lucario tells the black fox; "I'll take care of these Ariadoes."

"But you're in no condition to fight," the black fox states as she observes his scars.

"I'll be alright," Lucario informs her, "you just run for the hills, okay?"

"But..."

"JUST GO," Lucario shouts.

"Okay," the black fox whimpers as she runs away from the onset of the fight. After a few minutes of running, the black fox manages to exit the forest and stops just outside of the forest's barrier. She then looks back to the exit of the forest. _I hope he's going to be ok,_ the fox anxiously thinks to herself. A few more minutes go by and the black fox falls asleep from exhaustion, but is awakened by a grunting noise causing her to open her crimson eyes, stand up, look forward, and gasp upon seeing Lucario holding his right arm and having sustained numerous deep cuts on his body, dragging himself out of the forest.

"Well, that was a great outing," Lucario sarcastically states before his legs give in and he falls to his knees. The black fox runs towards him to see if the battered pokemon is alright.

"Are you alright," she asks concerned.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Lucario replies as he stands back up only to fall back down to his knees again, "Ok, maybe I'm not fine."

"Here let me help you," the fox tells him as she walks up, puts him on her back, and takes him to a nearby cave that has a small pond neighboring it. After they made it to the cave, the fox lays Lucario down on the ground, "There we go, you just rest here for a bit and I'll go get some herbs for your wounds, okay?"

"Uhh, sure," Lucario replies as he sees the fox smile then runs off to get some healing herbs.

"Well, well, well isn't she a cute little pokemon," a voice states causing Lucario to turn his head and sees his conscience sitting beside him, "I got to say, when it comes to females you really are a chick magnet."

"Argh, what now," Lucario angrily questions.

"I just came to say congrats on doing the right thing and saving that Umbreon from those Ariadoes," the conscience Lucario replies.

"Yeah and look what it cost me!"

"Well you did kind of destroy their home by saving the Umbreon," the conscience Lucario notes as he sees Lucario glaring at him. "Anyways, it's a good thing you saved her; she would have been eaten alive by them."

"Yeah you're right."

"As I always am," the conscience Lucario quips, "So maybe if you're lucky..."

"Oh no I know where you're going, and the answer is no."

"Oh come on man, you have been holding on to the past for far too long. It is time to let go of the past and start something new."

"For the last time, NO!"

"No on what," a voice questions causing Lucario to turn and see Umbreon with a stack of herbs on her back.

"Umm, nothing," Lucario replies embarrassed.

"Uh, okay," Umbreon responds as she sets the herbs down then gives a strand to Lucario. "Here eat this; it'll help you get your energy back."

"Okay," Lucario replies as he takes the herb from her, "thanks for the help."

"Nah, I should be thanking you," Umbreon notes; "thank you for rescuing me back in the forest."

"Well, it was no prob..." was all that Lucario says before he sees dark crimson clouds form above the forest, "uh, oh."

"What," Umbreon questions before Lucario points out to her the clouds over the Eterna forest. "What is going on there?"

"Don't know," Lucario replies as he stands up and starts to walk to the forest, "I'll go check it out."

"No wait," Umbreon responds as she hugs him from behind with her forelegs causing Lucario to stop for a moment. "Please don't go; you're still wounded from those Ariadoes."

"I'll be fine."

"But, Lucario..." Umbreon replies as her expression saddens with worry causing Lucario to bow his head and look at her. Lucario knows that she is right, that he is still in pretty bad shape due to the Ariadoes.

"Sigh, alright you can be my backup, so we can have each other's back."

"Thank you," Umbreon whispers as she lets go of Lucario. They both start to run back towards the forest's entrance to find a group of soldiers wearing maroon armor standing there. The troop leader, with a distinctive purple painted stripe on his chest plate spots the two pokemon and points his gun at them.

"Stop right there," the troop leader orders.

"Last time we were here we were allow to enter this forest," Lucario angrily states.

"Not this time, little blue wolf," the troop leader replies, "but both you and your fox friend here would make excellent slaves to serve our masters."

"That is not going to happen," Lucario states as he gets into his fighting stance.

"Yeah! There is no way we'll be serving your masters," Umbreon agrees with Lucario.

"Very well then," the troop leader replies, "Troops open fire!"

"SIR," the troops responds as they raise their guns and fires their bullets at the two. Lucario shield both him and Umbreon with aura barrier.

________________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile over on the eastern side of the Sinnoh region on a dirt road, three young teens: a young boy with raven-black hair and brown eyes named Ash, a young girl with long blue hair and sapphire blue eyes named Dawn, and a older boy with spiky brown hair and squinting eyes named Brock; are heading toward Hearthome city for Ash's next gym battle and a Pokemon contest for Dawn.

"Should of we gotten there by now," Dawn questions as Brock looks at the map.

"Almost," Brock answers as he looks up and sees the city, "and here we are." He points to a sign that reads, 'Welcome to Hearthome City'.

"About time," Ash states excitedly, "time to get another badge! Come on Pikachu!"

"Pika pika," Pikachu replies as the pair dashes toward their next gym battle.

"Ash wait," Dawn calls out as she was about to go after him before Brock stops her.

"Let him go," Brock tells Dawn with a smirk on his face. "He gets that way when it comes to gym battles."

"If you say so," Dawn replies as she looks back at the figure disappearing into the distance. Then she feels her cheeks heat up and tries to control it, but Brock notices and gives a small smirk.

"You're alright there Dawn," Brock questions.

"Uh, I'm just fine," Dawn stutters in response while avoiding eye contact with Brock. "I'll go on ahead and catch up with Ash."

"Alright I'll head on over to the pokemon center and get us a room," Brock replies. Dawn dashes off to catch up with Ash, leaving Brock behind.

Both Ash and Pikachu were now a few minutes away for the gym, but once they reach the door, they find a sign on the door stating that the gym is closed for the day. "What? The gym is closed! Aww man," Ash exclaims in disappointment.

"Pikachu," Pikachu replies also downtrodden.

"You're here for a gym battle too," an unfamiliar voice asks causing both Ash and Pikachu to turn their heads. They spot the source of the voice, a young teen with light brown hair and green eyes wearing a camouflage military hat.

"Yeah," Ash answers as both he and Pikachu nod at the young teen.

"I thought so," the young teen replies. "I'm here for a gym battle too, but like you, I too arrived late. I also heard that a trainer needs to have at less four badges to face the gym leader here, which is good news for me as I only have three."

"What, four badges," Ash asks dumbfounded.

"Unfortunately yes,"

"Aww, man," Ash replies in disappointment.

"Pika."

"Tell me about it," the young teen agrees until he notices that he didn't introduce himself yet. "Oh I'm sorry, I didn't introduce myself, my name is Brain Genial Castle; my friends call me B.G. for short."

"Hi, I'm Ash, and this is my partner Pikachu," Ash introduces.

"Pikachu," Pikachu greets.

"Nice to meet you Ash, Pikachu," B.G. replies happily. "Hey I got an idea, since both of us are ineligible to face the gym leader, how about you and me have a pokemon battle?"

"Sounds good to me!"

"Pikachu!"

"Great, I know a good spot in town for our battle," B.G. notes; "just follow me, I know where it is."

"Sure," Ash replies as he and Pikachu follow B.G. to their destination. About half way to their destination, the three hears...

"Ash, there you are," a voice calls out causing the three to turn and see Dawn running towards them.

"Huh, oh hey Dawn," Ash calls back as she catches up to the two trainers and Pikachu.

"Ash, give me some warning next time you go running off like that," Dawn tells him out of breath.

"Sorry about that, Dawn," Ash apologizes.

"Pika."

"Hey, no need to worry, I'll be the same way when the pokemon contest comes in two weeks," Dawn replies with a smile while giving Ash a wink causing the trainer's cheeks to blush slightly.

"Aww isn't that sweet? Ash I've didn't know you have such a loving and caring girlfriend. Good for you dude," B.G. happily notes causing the trainer and the coordinator to blush and Pikachu to smirk.

"Uhh, B.G. we're not exactly a couple," Ash tells him still blushing.

_I wish we were,_ Dawn thinks to herself also still blushing.

"Really, I thought that you two were because for some reason I don't know why but the two of you somehow fit right for each other you know," B.G. states. "But anyways; hi I'm B.G."

"Hi, my name's Dawn."

"Nice to meet you Dawn," B.G. replies.

"Hey Dawn where's Brock," Ash questions.

"He said he's going to the pokemon center to get a room for us," Dawn answers.

"Oh, okay then," Ash replies before realizing what they were all originally doing. "Oh yeah, B.G. we got to get to that spot of yours so we can do our battle."

"Oh yeah, I nearly forgot," B.G. notes. "We should get going so I can beat your butt in our battle."

"That's what you think," Ash retorts.

"Pika..." Pikachu starts to say before he spots something in the distance, "Pikachu."

"What is it, Pikachu?"

"Pika-Pi," Pikachu replies as he points out some dark crimson clouds appearing over the western half of Hearthome city.

"What is..."Ash begins to ask.

"Dark crimson clouds," B.G. questions.

"That's where the pokemon center is," Dawn informs the two trainers.

"Isn't that where you said your friend Brock is at," B.G. asks concerned.

"Yeah, oh no he might be in trouble," Dawn replies worried.

"Let's hurry," Ash tells the others.

"Right," both Dawn and B.G. reply and the three trainers run toward the pokemon center. Once they get there, the trainers see a group of soldiers wearing maroon armor outside of the center.

"Who in the world are you people," B.G. asks the group only to see the troop leader with a white painted stripe on his chest plate step forward.

"That tidbit of info is none your kids' concern," the troop leader tells the three trainers as he holds up his gun; "so, I advise you three to surrender now, or suffer the consequences."

"We're not backing down for the likes of you," Ash replies with a stern look.

"Pika," Pikachu agrees as he gets ready for battle.

"Yeah, there's no way you creeps will get away with this," Dawn states as she gets a red and white poke ball ready.

"That goes double for me," B.G. agrees doing the same.

"So be it," the troop leader replies, "get them."

"YES SIR," the troops replies as they charge toward the three trainers.

"So that's the game huh, alright then, Hitmonlee I choose you," B.G. calls as he throws a poke ball and opens revealing a brown fighting type with yellow arms and legs and not having a mouth or a nose.

"Hitmonlee!"

"Now, let's go Piplup," Dawn calls out as she also throws a poke ball and opens this time revealing a small blue penguin.

"Piplup-Pip!"

"Aright Pikachu, get ready cause here they come," Ash notes.

"Pika," Pikachu replies fiercely as he and the other two pokemon stand their ground and wait for their respective trainers to give their next order.

________________________________________________________________________

"Hold still you little pest," the troop leader yells out as he and his troops keep on shooting at Spider-Man only for them to hit air.

"But then that wouldn't be challenging for you, and I have to make it difficult," Spider quips as he keeps on dodging the firing bullets and also using his webbing to knock out some of the troops.

"Why you little," the troop leader grinds his teeth in frustration until he comes with a idea, "troops fire on the web line!"

"Say wha..." Spider replies before one of the troop's bullet hits the web line he's holding on to, falls and lands hard on a parked white Toyota. "Owww, I'm going to feel that in the morning," Spider groans as he tries to get up only for the troop leader to pounce on him and point his gun directly at his face.

"Oh, I'm going to enjoy this," the troop leader notes evilly. "Any last requests before you become spider chips?"

"Well now that you mention it, if I get one last meal I would like to have a Chicago deep dish pizza." Spider quipping answers.

"Sorry, all fresh out of that," the troop leader states as he cocks his gun. "So, goodbye bug."

As the troop leader is about to fire, Spider begins to glow golden white as also begins to disappear. "Okay, this is not the exact way I wanted…" Spider states before he disappears completely.

"AH, DAMNIT," the troop leader yells out in frustration.

"Where did he go," one of the troops questions.

"Nevermind about the pesting little bug," the troop leader answers, "Continue with the invasion."

"SIR!"

________________________________________________________________________

"Alright, start talking," Wolverine demands as he grabs a hold of the troops leaders collar with his left hand and having his right hand with his blooded crawls out to the troop leaders head after Wolverine massacre all of the troop leaders soldiers. "Who are you, and what is your purpose of coming here?"

"I…uh…I…umm…I," the troop leader frigidly replies now being scared stiff.

"ANSWER ME!" Wolverine orders.

"I'm…a…troop…leader...of…," the troop leader begins before Wolverine starts to glow golden white and begins to disappear.

"Now what the hell is…," Wolverine states before he completely disappears leaving the scared troop leader by himself.

"I really need to ask for a vacation," the troop leader whines to himself.

________________________________________________________________________

"We don't have all day, kid," the troop leader tells Syaoran annoyed for waiting for an answer. "What's it going to be, you surrender or not?"

"I..." Syaoran begins before...

"Time's up," the troop leader replies as he turns to the two troops that are holding Sakura and Tomoyo. "Blast their heads off!"

"YES SIR!"

"Wait, no!" Syaoran yells out when...

"SHEILD," Sakura calls out as a pink barrier surrounds her and Tomoyo which cause the bullets to be deflected back at the two soldiers.

"Gawk," the two soldiers' cries out in pain as the bullets hit their shoulder blades.

"Sakura, Daidouji, you alright," Syaoran questions as he runs towards the to girls.

"Yeah," they both replies.

"Thanks for worrying," Sakura happily states causing Syaoran to blush.

"Ahem, sorry to break up this love fest, but you three are going to surrender whether you like it or not," the troop leader notes. "Take them out!"

"YES SIR!" the troops replies as they charge towards the three kids.

As Sakura and Syaoran ready their selves for battle, Tomoyo notices that the three of them are glowing golden white and starting to disappear. "Sakura-chan, Li-kun."

"What," Sakura and Syaoran asks before they to notices they are disappearing.

"What is…?" Syaoran questions before he, Sakura, and Tomoyo completely disappears.

"Men, halt," the troop leader yells out as he saws the disappearing act. The soldiers stop and see their target nowhere to be seen.

"Where'd they go," a soldier questions.

"Forget them," the troop leader tells the soldiers. "Just move on with our objective."

"YES SIR!"

________________________________________________________________________

"BUNNY BLAST," Terriermon exclaims as green little spheres comes out of his mouth and knocks out a few troops.

"DIAMOND STORM," Renamon also exclaims as blue little diamonds comes out and also knocks out a few troops.

"Don't lead up men," the troop leader orders. "Hit them with everything you got!"

"YES, SIR!" the soldiers replies as poured on more bullets causing both Terriermon and Renamon to retreat back behind the rock.

"Wow, now this is my kind of day," Terriermon happily states causing Renamon to give another annoying look. "What?"

"Now is not the time to be happy about having an exciting day," Renamon tells him.

"Sorry, it's just…," Terriermon begins before he sees Renamon glowing golden white and starting to disappear. "Uhh, Renamon?"

"What, now?"

"Why are you glowing like that?"

"What are you…," Renamon begins before she completely disappears.

"RENAMON," Terriermon calls out before he notices that he is disappearing too. "Okay, this has now become a…" was Terriermon before he to completely disappears.

________________________________________________________________________

"SPYRO," Elora calls out as she and Sparx sees the small purple dragon hits a wall and falls to the floor. Elora runs up to Spyro to see if he's badly hurt.

"They're tougher then I suspect it," Spyro groans in pain as he slowly stands up.

"You have enough, lizard," the troop leader asks.

"In your dreams I'm haven't," Spyro replies as he readies to attack again only for Elora to stop him. "Elora, what are you…?"

"You can't Spyro," Elora tells him. "You're badly injured as it is."

"Elora…,"

"Buzz-buzz-buzz," Sparx suddenly interrupts as he sees his to good friends starts to glow golden white and disappearing.

"What is it?" Spyro asks before seeing both him Elora disappearing.

"Why are we…?" Elora questions before she and Spyro completely disappears, leaving Sparx alone with the group of soldiers.

"BUZZ-BUZZ,"

"Where'd they go?" a soldier questions.

"Forget them," the troop leader replies as he notices the dragonfly still being here. "Get that dragonfly!"

YES, SIR!"

"BUZZ," Sparx yells out before being chase by the group of troops once again.

________________________________________________________________________

"We're almost at the courtyard," Mario notes as he and Luigi run through the castle after defeating the guards at the front gate.

"Hope we're not to late," Luigi replies as they got to the door to the courtyard. Mario opens the door and the brothers find the two princesses being held captive by more troops wearing maroon armor.

"Peach!"

"Princess Daisy!"

"Mario!"

"Luigi!"

"Halt and surrender," a soldier orders.

"Let them go, now," Mario demands as he gets a fireball ready.

"Yeah," Luigi agrees as he to gets a fireball ready.

"Not going to happen, and to prove that," the soldier replies before he turns around, grabs Daisy, and holds her up with his gun to her head.

"Hey, let go," Daisy demands.

"Stay where you are or the princess gets it," the soldier orders. "You got to the count of ten to surrender or she dies."

"You wouldn't," Mario notes.

"One…"

"Luigi, we got to figure out someway to save them," Mario tells his younger brother.

"Two…"

"But what can we…" Luigi starts.

"Nine…"

"Wait, that's not…!" Luigi exclaims before he notices that him, his brother, and Princess Daisy starting to glow golden white and disappearing.

"Mama mia what is this," Mario questions.

"I don't…," was all Luigi could replied before the two plumbers and the princess completely disappears.

"Darn it," the soldier states. "Well, at less we still got one princess."

"MARIO!"

________________________________________________________________________

"Can't hold this barrier much longer," Lucario notes as he starting to lose his energy from the aura force shield.

"Hang in there, okay," Umbreon tells him as she keeps on throwing confuse rays at the group of soldiers. After she throws a few more confuse rays, Lucario collapse to his hands and knees from exhaustion causing the force shield to vanished. "Lucario," Umbreon calls out as she runs to Lucario's side.

"The barrier is down," the troop leader exclaims, "Kill them!"

"YES, SIR," the troops replies as they charge towards the two pokemon.

"I'll be fine," Lucario informs Umbreon with deep breaths. He then sees the group of soldiers charging towards them and he weakly stands up. "Umbreon, get out of here now, save yourself."

"But I can't leave you here, you'll be killed." Umbreon replies.

"Umbreon, listen..."

"NO," Umbreon exclaims as she wraps her forelegs around Lucario's waist and buries her into his torso causing him to fall silent and looks down at her. "I'm not leaving you behind, Lucario!"

"Umbreon..." Lucario starts before he sees not only her but also himself glowing golden white and starting to disappear. "What the?"

"What's wrong?" Umbreon questions.

"We both are..." Lucario begins before both him and Umbreon vanish completely.

"Troops, halt," the troop leader orders as the group stop in their tracks.

"What just happen," one of the troops asks.

"Never mind them," the troop leader replies. "Continue with our mission."

"SIR!"

________________________________________________________________________

"Hitmonlee, double kick go," B.G. orders.

"Hitmonlee!" Hitmonlee yells out as he kicks a couple of troops in their heads.

"Now Piplup, use bubblebeam," Dawn orders.

"Pip-lup-lup-lup!" Piplup calls out as light blue spheres of water comes of his beak and hits a few more troops.

"And Pikachu, use thunderbolt now!" Ash orders.

"Pi-ka-chuuuuu!" Pikachu yells out as bolts of lighting comes out from the yellow mouse and hits all of the troops, knocking them out.

"Get up you idiots," the troop leader angrily exclaims. "Don't let a few creatures stop you!"

"Easy for you to say, you're not the one who got fried to a crisp," one of the troops painfully states.

"Arrgh, if you want something done right you have to do it yourself," the troop leader notes as he cocks his gun and points it at Dawn. "Say goodbye, twerp!" the troop leader tells Dawn as he fires a bullet at her.

"Dawn, move," Ash exclaims as he pushes Dawn out of the bullets path, takes the bullet in his right arm, and falls to the ground in pain while holding his arm.

"ASH," Dawn worriedly yells out as she runs towards his side.

"PIKA-PI!"

"Dude, that was so not cool," B.G. exclaims to the troop leader.

"Do you think I care, N-O, spells 'NO'," the troop leader tells B.G.

"What are you, some kind of comedian now," B.G. angrily asks.

"SILENCE, you're next," the troop leader tells B.G. as he points his gun at him.

"Hitmonlee, quick mega kick," B.G. orders.

"Hitmonlee!" Hitmonlee yells out as he kicks the troop leaders gun out of his hands.

"Why you little!"

"Ash," Dawn quietly states as she is knelled down to her knees near Ash with tears about to come out from her eyes.

"Dawn, are you alright," Ash painfully asks as he looks up at her sadden face still holding on to his right arm.

"OH ASH," Dawn breaks down as she hugs him with tears now flowing from her eyes.

"That's it Hitmonlee, keep dodging...him," B.G. tells his pokemon before he sees both Ash and Dawn starting to glow golden white and disappearing. "Ash, Dawn why are you two glowing like that?"

"Huh," the two trainers replies before they both completely vanish.

"ASH, DAWN!"

"PIKA-PI!"

"PIPLUP!"

"Great just leave us hanging like that, I see how it is," B.G. notes.

"Oh you'll be hanging alright, by your necks," the troop leader exclaims.

"OH, CRAP!"

________________________________________________________________________

"Alright, master says they should be here any minute," Wong notes as he finishes up making a batch of tea and place it on the coffee table in the living room. "Oops, I forgot about the crumpets." Wong realizes as he goes into the kitchen to get them. After he goes in the kitchen, a flash of light appears in the living room before revealing: Spider-Man, Wolverine, Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Renamon, Terriermon, Spyro, Elora, Mario, Luigi, Princess Daisy, Lucario, Umbreon, Ash, and Dawn standing around the living room.

"What was…?" Mario starts before he is interrupted by Wolverine's voice.

"Oh no, not you again," Wolverine states as he notices the web swinging hero.

"HEY! Wolverine, buddy, pal," Spider sarcastically replies as he wraps his left arm around Wolverine's shoulders. "How has life been treating you?"

"Don't touch me," Wolverine replies as he flick Spider's arm away.

"Oh come on bud, we haven't hung out in forever! I mean you disappear over in West Manchester at your little school all the time and never write. Just rude man, plain old rude!"

"Do I look like a pen pal? I don't even like you!"

"Hey, hey that's cold. Geez, no way to treat a friend."

"I'll show you friend here in five seconds bug-breath,"

"Oh you kidder you."

"As I was saying, wh...?" Mario tries again but...

"Hey, what kind of pokemon are you two," Ash questions Terriermon and Renamon as he keeps a hold of his right arm.

"We're not 'Pokemons' we're Digimons," Terriermon happily answers.

"What's a digimon," Dawn asks confused.

"Simple, digimons are..." Terriermon starts before being interrupted by Renamon.

"They don't need a explanation," Renamon tells him.

"Come on, Momentai."

"You take it easy."

"Can I finish now? What..." Mario once again gets interrupted.

"So how did you get those scars," Spyro questions Lucario.

"By a group of Beedrills and a couple of Ariadoes," Lucario answers.

"And I have no idea what those are."

"Can I...?" Mario tries but...

"Oh, I like that dress design of yours," Tomoyo happily exclaims to Princess Daisy.

"Umm, thanks," Daisy nervously replies.

"Tomoyo-Chan," Sakura sweetdrops by her cousin's usual actions.

"Oh forget it," Mario replies.

"Ahem," a voice interrupts causing the sixteen to turn their heads and see none other then Dr. Strange. "If you all are done getting yourself comfortable; we will begin."

Spyrothetitan: Second chapter done. So, please read and review, no flames please.


End file.
